Haunted
by Hazel Liebovsky
Summary: Skilled in the meter of death, a poet that whispers sonnets of eternal slumber, is one assassin able to learn a new song? AU.


**Yes, yes. I know, it's not **_**Legato **_**but don't worry the sixth chapter is…err, on its way. To keep you from tearing the poor author's limbs apart in meantime: a new story. Completely different from her older sister or anything that I've seen in the fandom so far. Darker that's for sure. **_**Legato**_** is still my top priority though, but this one has been literally eating my brain since last summer. Thought I could give it a go and share.**

**For now, this chapter is not beta-ed, so beware the grammar/tenses massive fails and other shameful typos. The edited version will be posted once I get it back.**

**I don't own Strawberry Panic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Haunted**

**By Hazel Liebovsky**

* * *

Chapitre I

Dust. There's always dust. Everywhere, on everything and everyone. It was like a second skin, hard to remove no matter how many showers you could take. That, was indeed if you had any shower, or even a puddle of water to use on this purpose. Chances are a lot of people died because of this. Not the showers mind you, no. Water. A rare commodity, indispensable to mankind's survival.

_Mankind…_her lips curved into a bitter smile at the thought. _Is there any mankind to save anymore?_

A shapeless horde of wild beasts. Walking and supposedly_ thinking_ animals. Illiterate for most part, analphabetic for the majority. No one could really explain how or when the world and this dear humanity turned into the raging hell that it was now.

_Hell?_ Another sarcastic smile spread her hidden face. _Even Hell is Heaven compared to this._ No need to add that the very concepts of Gods and religions had long disappeared from the surface of earth. People believed in one and only thing: survival. And for that you needed money to buy guns or anything needed to defend yourself. How to get money? Corruption, robbery or killing, choose from your liking. That was exactly what Shizuma had done ten years ago. Choose a way, and stick to it. Some would call her a mercenary, or a cold heartless killer. A _cleaner_, even for the most utopians. She preferred the term hit-man. For them, she was the _Shadow_, cold blooded assassin known all over for her skills. For her, they were only a bunch of contracts and possible targets to eliminate. Nothing more, nothing less.

She looked up at the burning sun, the hood hiding her face from its rays. After what they like to humbly call the cataclysm the climate had changed drastically. The once bright green landscapes let their place to a vast and life-sucking desert. A few rare trees had somehow managed to grow here and there, as well as their sharp spines, but that was it. Shizuma continued to walk, moving dust all around her. Walking slowly, but firmly nevertheless, the large clothes hiding her frame. It was nothing much, really. Mostly what she could find here and there, sometimes on dead bodies. Necessity did not know how to deal with the dead. Corpses were often found robbed, every piece of clothes stolen away from them. And sometimes even their flesh. It was still meat after all, wasn't it? That was what the first survivors of the apocalypse did when the supplies were over. Eat each other. Firstly the oldest in the crew, then the one who had the very bad idea of suddenly falling sick and to finish off, children. The downside of cannibalism? Limited supplies as well as devastating side effects comparable to what used to be called drugs. Cravings, changing skin and teeth colors and especially tremors.

That is why the few wise people remaining decreed that mankind shall not eat its peers anymore – or if so, at least discreetly – or it shall be sentenced to death. Then again, you could be killed just because someone thinks that you have something valuable on you so those who were already addicted to human flesh continued to sink into this vicious circle. They just avoided settling in the different cities that were born from the sand throughout the years.

Her foot bumped into a little stone, sending it away. Exhaling a burning breath, Shizuma reached for the gourd attached to her belt under the - initially grey - brown cloak covering her whole. She opened it while walking and removed the fabric protecting the lower part of her face from the sand. Sadly enough, when her lips touched the bottleneck not a single drop fell. The woman repeated the process, tapping its bottom with the fingers of her other hand in hopes she would get something. A sigh of defeat came out of her mouth and she put the flask under her cloak again, catching a glimpse of her walking feet when she looked down.

_Mmh. I could use a new pair of boots…_ she raised one of them to examine it. The sole was definitely worn off and sand was even starting to infiltrate the inside of them. _Yep, I need some._

Sure her next…_contract _would not mind if she borrowed his, right? From the information she was given, her target was wealthy according to the criterions of this new world. Wealthy meant he had power and ways to spread his influence. Bodyguards, more than plausible. Armed of course, or else it's not funny. So, he obviously had to have a pair of boots somewhere, right?

A little weight on her back pushed her forward. "What?" She asked and felt the push again, a little harder this time. "Thirsty too?" A neigh echoed behind her and she turned around with a smile, still walking backward. "I have nothing for you, I'm sorry." Shizuma shrugged to the pair of black eyes looking into hers.

He had been following her for a while now. Since she freed the colt that he was from a trap, not before a bit of fight and a series of more or less serious bites on his part, that is. The woman did not quite know what to do with him afterwards. Sure, she could use the meat provided for a few weeks. She finally decided to let him to his fate and walked away, until she realized he was following her. From a safe distance, still afraid of what she might do. The more time passed and the more he was trotting closer until he finally decided she was no treat anymore and walked on her back as he was still doing now, years later. His role by her side evolved too, from a dead weight to a precious help.

After what happened, cars were useless, every material was traded but without fuel they were no use anymore. That is why transportation was now assured by horses – for those who had the chance to own one and not eat it – or by feet. Horses were not as difficult and picky as men. They could sustain themselves with the driest piece of grass they could find, and since their source of food was often given by men, they tended to stick with whoever they could find. That was the so called evolution of the survival instinct. The one following Shizuma was no exception, except maybe that she was rarely riding him and thus he slowly turned into her walking closet-source of ammo-supplies store. He was not charged much, considering the rarity of those things, but it was enough with the ragging sun. Thanks genetics he had a clear beige coat, avoiding him to sweat more than necessary.

And he was also a good companion, silent and loyal. Shizuma could not deny it. She turned around again and walked straight on. The abrupt lines of a city appearing before her eyes, deformed by the heat. It was not a mirage though. She sighed in contentment. _Finally…a glimpse of civilization_, she almost laughed at the thought. It was also the location of her next target.

The woman slowed her pace to reach for the horse and patted his neck affectionately.

"We are going to find you water," she then took the reins tied to the straddle and made them pass up his head, using them as a leash attached to her wrist.

-0-

"…Be careful," the words were whispered. "They informed me…_he_ is coming soon. Might also be here already. "

Throat tightened. Ears pricked up, hopefully wishing to catch a sound, in vain. Something from _him._ From this ghost, this wandering soul. Julius swallowed hard.

"A-are you sure?" Maybe it was a mistake. After all, there were so many people with much more power than him. Why would he be chosen among them?

The bodyguard turned his head, left to right, scanning the faces of each and every person who was crossing their path. "Yes. They had charged people to track you." Well, that was not new; power did get you a few enemies after all. But so far he had always managed to find an escape. Paying twice the price or more. Using a double even. But it seems like he had gotten on someone's nerves enough for this person to be using something a little more efficient. And definitive. "And _he_'s been hunting you down too…"

The man shuddered at those words. Examining the surrounding again. He would not let it happen. He glanced hard at the other guy. "Stay in alert," trying to sound confident, but feeling anything but it. "T-that…he…he must _not_ approach me."

"We will make sure of that. Men will be posted all around your residence," he nodded. Oh no, it was not a sign of empathy or any feeling of duty. Rather a primal need that was informing him that if his cash cow came somehow to die, it would take him quite a while to find another job as well paid as this one.

The crowd was moving like one and only body. Dancing like a wave and the two men sank into it, turning into the anonymous figures that were making the whole. They continued to walk until the mood eventually lightened up, Julius returning to his usual self. He scanned the crowd again, this time with lustful eyes, stopping every time a beautiful face was catching his attention. He was still a man after all, a man with needs and countless ways to satisfy them. He smiled to himself at the thought. If he was going to die anytime soon, better enjoy the simple pleasures of life while there still is time.

"Bring me someone tonight," he said, gazing like a hawk at a girl around fifteen that was passing by.

The bodyguard sighed internally. This was not a good idea, but he knew better than to discuss the orders he was given. "Who?"

_Mhm…_he felt like having something local tonight. With a little bit of class though. Those exotic beauties from the other cities were the personification of obscenity, ostensibly moving their hips in the most vulgar ways. Not that he did not like it, no. But for tonight he would work someone with some _real_ manners. "Someone who can read."

His interlocutor coughed lightly. "Boss, such a woman is hard to find, let alone expens—"

"I know," he cut, suddenly stopping their walk and looking straight into his eyes. "Find her. Ten o'clock."

The bodyguard nodded and that was it. They did not talk anymore on their way to the residence.

* * *

With one last tired sigh, Shizuma reached for one of the bags on the side of the straddle and put it behind her back. Managing to stall it in between the shotgun and the rusty machete-like sword that were already on her back. Oh, those weapons were only for show. A simple precaution in full view of anyone that would have the idea of bothering her. In reality, she almost never used the sword and preferred the deadly blades hidden under both of her wrists. A mechanism allowed them to be pulled in and out every time she purposely tensed the muscles there, all of it carefully hidden by a forged metal plate that was making the overall looking like a bracelet taking half of her forearm. Not need to say that the few reckless who ever tried to steal those away from her were brutally killed in more or less sufferance.

As for the guns she was keeping on the horse or herself, the woman was actively trying to save the ammos remaining. They were only used in case of force majeure. Plus they were making too much noise, not really handy when it came to _work_.

She walked to the counter of the stable that was at the main entrance of the city, the horse still following her. A man on his twenties was dismembering what looked like a radio. He glanced up upon noticing this tall hooded figure that had been standing for a few minutes already.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously, a hand already reaching for a gun under the counter.

The hidden silhouette took a few steps forward. His hand was already on the weapon when she removed the hood, revealing an angelic face and superb amber eyes. His breath caught up in his throat and he froze. A canvas of pure beauty was facing him. His features split in a huge smile. The man was trying to look charming. "What can I do for you?" He asked softly this time, roaming on her figure and hoping he could see through the cloak covering it.

"Take care of him." Shizuma stepped aside, revealing the horse a few feet backward. "Food and water."

He chuckled, looking at her frame again. "Look, you're pretty indeed but I don't think you have enough money for wat—" a crumpled ball of paper was thrown in front of him, cutting his sentence halfway. His eyes widened when the man smoothed it. "O-okay, fine. Anything else?"

"No." Shizuma put her hood back in place and walked away when she abruptly stopped. "Oh, and if anything happens to him or the supplies…" she faced the guy again, her eyes dangerously narrowed. "I kill you. Is that clear?"

The man gulped. Hard. Unable to tear his eyes away from the deadly stare he was given, completely mesmerized by the mortal beauty in front of him. She raised an eyebrow and he nodded briskly. When he made sure she was gone, he finally dared to release the breath he was holding the whole time.

The woman entered the city, melting into the crowd. She walked slowly, not wanting to attract any useless attention on her. Getting rid of her target was in her list, but first things first. Meaning she would have to find a place where she could catch up a few hours of sleep before thinking of killing anyone. That journey had been long, more than expected and the nights were often restless when travelling alone. Not that she was going to complain about it, she has always worked solo. People were synonym of trouble and Shizuma, more than anything liked to avoid troubles. She had no friends, she had _contacts_ and acquaintances ready to help her fix anything she needed or to provide her new contracts but a friend? No, or if so, she was not aware of it, nor did she want to think about it. Relationships were mortal in here. One of her strong points was exactly the lack of bonds. She had no one to lose, no one to be worried about, so if she came to die someday – be killed most probably – nobody would regret her. And she was fine with it.

After a few hours spent wandering in the purposely tiny lanes of the city, she finally found a satisfying inn and walked inside. The strong smell of alcohol and sweat directly assaulted her noise. _Stinky animals…_she thought while observing the people. Mostly men. Mostly drunk. Probable source of danger if angered. Shizuma reached for the counter, patiently waiting for the man on the other side to turn around and acknowledge her.

His left eye was missing, replaced by a valuable glass one. A long scar was splitting his right cheek in half and one of his indexes was replaced by a tiny knife. A usual vision here that was not surprising anyone anymore. He seemed to be around forty. In other words? He was a grandpa.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any spare room?"

The sound of her voice startled him. He was seemingly expecting her to be a man, but it was hard to tell, considering the hooded long cloak. The man looked at her suspiciously for a long time before speaking again.

"Your hands. Show me."

Shizuma let out an inaudible sigh and removed her mitts, stretching both of her hands towards him, palm down. He observed them for a while until he made sure of their stillness and nodded at her. "I do," the man added.

"How much for one. And water." He made a sign with his hand, indicating the price. She frowned, _I don't have enough_. "Too expensive."

He shrugged. "Can't do anything about it, ma'am."

The woman sighed again, audibly this time before putting her bag on the counter and reaching for the sum. "How about I give you half…" scouring a little bit, she finally found what she was looking for. "And I add this."

His eyes widened suddenly and he leaned in, his nose almost touching the rotten wood of the counter. "Is that…" the man glanced up, completely dumbfounded. "Is that shampoo?" He could not believe it, how in hell could someone still have shampoo here? He was going to grab the flacon in order to smell it but her hand caught his in a swift motion.

"Yes, it is." Shizuma said softly, tightening her grip when he tried to freed himself. "So?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze drifting from the woman to the small flacon on the counter. "Fine. I take it," he replied before shoving his hand away from hers. "The rooms are upstairs," the man added while handing her a key. "And dinner is at nine."

-0-

_This feeling…again._

"_No, please! Not in front of her, please!" The same woman was shouting again. "I'm begging you!"_

_Her voice stifled by a loud sound. The roar of an engine. Coarse laughs too and then this horrible sound that had nothing human…and yet, yet it was. That woman…she was yelling in pain, in death even. And then, this squashy noise of flesh being cut, the projections, the cracking bones. But she was still alive. She was still screaming, begging for them to spare a life. _

_Red…everything is red._

_I'm wet. Soaked wet and sticky. Am I crying? Is that tears pouring on my face? _

_The little girl wiped her cheeks and looked at her hand. It was red. Red like the walls around her. Red like the floor beneath her. An ironing smell had invaded the room and she glanced at the men surrounding a figure curved into a ball._

_What are they doing to her…? Why? Why, what did she do? She's…crying? She's in pain? They are hurting her…!_

_She tried to crawl toward the men but did not seem to be able to reach them, as if she was not moving._

"_Stop! Stop hurting her!" She was yelling but nothing was coming out of her mouth. "Leave her alone! STOP!"_

The awakening was a little agitated. Or at least, it was in her head. Surprisingly enough, her body kept a serene stillness, contrasting with the turmoil going on in her mind. The only thing that could betray this calm façade was the droplets of sweat that had collected on her forehead during her nightmare.

_Just a nightmare…_she though while taking long and slow breaths to calm her beating heart. _Just…a nightmare. _ An illusion. A trick of her mind.

Shizuma smiled.

The room was plunged into the dark. A fine ray of light had managed to go through the curtains, informing the woman that the streets were lit. She sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her neck left to right until she heard a satisfying crack. Walking her way through the dark, Shizuma reached for the candle and lit it, blinking a few times to get used it. She put the candle on the table and stretched again, slightly rubbing her neck with a hand.

_I'm sticky…_ a shower would be greatly appreciated indeed. A mere dream, a phantasm that would never be satiated. Water was too valuable to be wasted in such a way. _Oh, cruel reality! _Shizuma sighed and grabbed the bag under the bed.

She might not be able to take a proper shower, but it did not mean she had nothing to make a decent toilet. Minus the last flacon of shampoo that she had just traded, of course. A haggard hand scoured inside the bag until it found what it was looking for. A faint smile drew on her lips at the sight of the set of wipes on her palm. The woman had found them in the ruins of a former restaurant in the desert. A vestige from the life before what happened. The place was abandoned, completely empty and after a quick inspection Shizuma had decided to settle her _summer quarters_ there, at least for a few weeks. Luck was on her side this time and with a few hours of digging; she had found water canalizations under the ground. Of course, non-potable considering how many years it had stagnated in the tubes but it was enough to take a well-deserved bath and clean herself.

_Too bad I had to go_, the woman thought to herself while undressing and passing the humid wipe on her body. Yes, too bad she had to leave this oasis, but her supplies were running off and she needed money. _Maybe…_Maybe if this contract pays well she could go back there and make it her _home_ for good, out of indiscreet sights. Her own fortress of solitude. Another smile appeared on her face at the thought. She quickly cleaned herself and dressed again, putting everything back on, including the weapons and other knives she had.

The hood in place, hiding her features, she finally left the room, going down to take a frugal dinner. As expected, the same men she had seen when entering the inn were still here, at the same place and doing the same thing – drinking that is. What Shizuma did not expect though, was how the inn itself turned into a…brothelat night. And thus, she was greeted by stranger's pair of breasts flashing before her eyes. The woman scanned the area; girls of all age were laughing and drinking too, displaying their charms to an already intoxicated male audience. She sighed quietly, making her way as discreetly as possible to the counter. The old man that she had seen earlier recognized the hooded figure and nodded, gesturing for her to wait.

Ten minutes later, Shizuma sat on a chair with a heavy sigh, her _meal_ in front of her. She had purposely chosen a table out of the tumult of the inn, in a dark corner. She took the iron spoon and plunged it in the misshapen mass in the plate. Brows furrowed as she slowly mixed the content and noticed the unexpected ingredient. _Is that…meat?_ She took a bit in her spoon and eyed it for a while. For sure, this was not the fanciest place where meat could be served every day or even once for that matter. _How on Earth…_eyes narrowed suddenly. It could not be human flesh, could it? No, of course not, Shizuma shook her head slightly. Otherwise the owner of the inn would not have asked her to show him her hands, to make sure she was not one of _them_.

"Thinking deep?" A soft voice suddenly broke her train of thoughts.

The woman gave a quick glance at her sudden interlocutor, not moving her head up. Twinkling hazel eyes were gazing back, a serene smile plastered on a porcelain face. It widened a little bit when the stranger received no answer to her question. Shizuma kept quiet, knowing that her silence would get rid of this disturbance for her soon enough. She heard the other woman take an intake of breath, ready to speak again when the owner's voice calling cut her halfway.

She turned her head towards him. "Yes, yes. I am coming," before refocusing her attention to the assassin again, whose posture had not moved since then. Her eyes sparkled again when she noticed the spoon. "I see…" her voice keeping a hint of mirth.

The stranger finally decided to walk away. Shizuma moved her head towards her only to realize the woman had turned her head at the same time, locking eyes with her. Amber orbs widened slightly while the hazel ones kept their mischief, the calm ghost of smile never leaving her face.

"_Caught you…"_ the raven-haired woman mouthed, her smile widening when the other narrowed her eyes at her. She pointed at the baseboards of the walls before giving her full attention to the owner.

Shizuma was taken aback, questions popping in her head. _Who is she…?_ No, no actually she knew who, rather _what_ she was. That was not the question, the real problem was why and how someone like that stranger had suddenly taken an interest in her? The assassin never manifested any concern about such a _distraction_, so why did she come in the first place?

Frustrated with her thoughts, the woman decided to leave the topic, eyeing the piece of meat in her meal again. She froze suddenly, remembering that the other girl had pointed the baseboards. Shizuma turned her head to walls on the left and was greeted with a group of rats passing by, running nonchalantly like they owned the place. _I see now…_ she smiled, eyes darting from the animals to her plate. _So that's why…_she took another spoon of her meal and ate it, this time.

It was still meat after all, wasn't it?

-0-

The woman was almost finished when a tall guy entered the inn, making everybody quiet down and observes him. So did she, practiced eyes spotted his guns on each side of his belt and the long rifle hanging on his back as well as the pseudo hidden knife slightly showing off out of his right boot. The way he was dressed gave a clue of his _social_ condition. Black pants, long black coat. _Another killer…_ Shizuma was certain of it and, judging by the looks he was given, the man was definitely a regular. _Working for someone local maybe…?_

The man walked to the counter, gesturing for the owner to come before whispering in his ear. The woman saw the other man nodding and then gesturing a price with his hand. A frown appeared on the other guy's face and he shook his head. The owner just shrugged like he had done earlier with Shizuma and then returned to his task. She saw the other man fidget on his spot before sighing in despair and calling him again. A huge smile split the owner's face making his features look funny because of the scar. He then pointed at…oh surprise, the female that had monologue-d with Shizuma a few moments ago. She was busy entertaining another customer and had not paid attention to the whole transaction, not even realizing a new comer had entered. The man nodded, handing a ruffled stack of paper to the owner before walking towards her.

Shizuma observed as he intimated her to stand up from that drunken guy's laps which she did with quite some mannerism that made the assassin huff quietly. She saw her nodding before giving a fake apologetic smile at the sitting man, who judging by the face he was making, was not pleased by the decision at all. And Shizuma knew all too well where it would lead to.

"You don't touch her, motherfucker!" The drunken guy had risen from his seat – with difficulty – and was now spitting his words at the other's face. "I paid so you fucking wait for your turn!"

A gloved hand gently whipped his features from the saliva he was thrown. He kept a stoic face while the drunken man was grinning victoriously. A quick glance on his left and the woman got the clue, walking a few feet away. Another eye contact with the man and in a swift movement he turned him over, grabbed his arm and twisted it at the same time, making his body contort in pain. When he made sure the man was couldn't move, he forcefully threw him away. The poor guy landed awkwardly on a table before rolling over to Shizuma's foot. Amber eyes looked down at the hazy blue ones before drifting away tiredly. _I knew it…_she sighed. Now he had two options, either he gets up and provokes the other one in a fight which will undeniably lead into blood covering the walls or he swallows his pride and flees discreetly. That was indeed the more reasonable decision.

But alcohol did not know what reason meant and neither did this man.

He quickly rose from the ground and pulled a rusty gun out. Drunkenly aiming at the other guy. "You bastard!"

A calm sigh followed the not so surprised yelps and cries ordering him to put his weapon down. When she looked over, Shizuma noticed that the dark-haired woman was calmly observing the pseudo-fight going on, that serene smile still glued on her face. _What's wrong with her?_ Shouldn't she be hiding or something? Yelling at least? The two men were looking at each other. The gun seemed to be pitching from one side to another due to its intoxicated owner.

"Julius wants her," the bodyguard said, raising his hands slowly and hoping his statement would have an effect.

And it did. On Shizuma who was suddenly a lot more interested in the fight. _Julius…?_ Her lips curved up unperceptively. It was the name she had been given. Her target indeed. The deal was different now. She could not let him die if he was leading her to her contract.

"I don't give a fuck what this pussy wants!" The man yelled. "He doesn't own this city!" His grip on the weapon tightened.

_Oh yes he does,_ the other thought to himself, internally growling for not knocking the guy out in the first place. He slowly lowered his hands in hopes to reach whatever weapons in his possession to make this quick. Sadly for him, intoxicated or not, the guy spotted his moves. A deadly glint passed through his eyes, the one that always appeared when a life was going to be taken. The thrill of control. His index reached for the trigger and the man closed his eyes, anticipating the moment.

A cry of pain broke the heavy silence of the inn. Opening his eyes, the bodyguard realized he was still at the same spot and had no apparent injuries. Looking up, he spotted the drunken man lying on the floor, a hand firmly gripped behind his thigh that was seemingly bleeding. His weapon was a few feet away from him and it's the owner of the inn who finally reacted.

"Get this shit-bag out of here."

As soon as he spoke, three men rose from their seats and grabbed the yelping guy with them. They came back a few minutes later. In a matter of seconds, the inn turned from dead silent to lively again, as if nothing major had happened. The blade settled back under her wrist, still glittering with blood. _Such a fuss…_ and it wasn't even a deep notch. Enough to surprise and immobilize him for a few seconds so why did he act like his limb had just been pulled out of his body? Shizuma rose soundly from her seat, making her way upstairs but not before being sure that everybody had now noticed her presence, especially the owner to whom she gave a cut nod before joining her room.

This was her alibi. Not that she really needed one as the notion of justice here had radically changed from before, but this was how she always proceeded so she would not get caught. Enter discreetly a city, rent a room for a few days before finding her target – maximum two weeks – execute the contact then rent a room for the same amount of time. Fleeing just after killing who she was supposed to kill would raise unwanted suspicions towards her. That's what experience taught her.

Closing the door behind her, the assassin walked to the window and opened it, spotting the two people walking out of the inn. She looked down at the empty alley assessing the height and decided to jump, landing on the ground with a quiet thud. Dusting off her cloak, Shizuma kept following them from a safe distance until they reached their destination.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the large building that looked more like a fortress than anything else. _Looks like someone needs protection…_ the woman found another spot to observe the construction. Five guards were posted at the entrance and five others were patrolling around it with dogs. _He can afford dogs…_just how rich was this guy already? The thought crossed her mind before she shook her head. Never ever get interested into the target's doings. She was supposed to kill the guy, not have a nice and constructive talk with him. Shizuma stayed there for hours, observing, acknowledging and registering everything she could about the patrols. How much time it was taking for them to make a complete turn. When the next group was relieving them and if there was any open entry or exit she could use. The sun was offering its first ray to this desolated world when she walked back to the inn to rest.

-0-

His reflection was wearing a crooked smile. One of those it reserved for special occasions. Special occasions that often had long hair and more or less prominent chest size depending on his mood. He took a tiny bottle and sniffed it for a while. Perfume, that was. One of the numerous treasures his guys amassed from robbery, killing and other disputable acts. _Maybe I can get her to wear it this time…?_ He smiled to himself again, after all a fine lady deserved the finest products. The lady in question? The girl he had sent for ten days ago. The person who was reading for him every night after their…intercourses. Someone with manners and class, just like he liked.

Chikaru, was it?

Odd name he thought at first before being completely swept away by her undeniable frame and evident wit. Add this to the fact that the girl knew how to use her hands to make him go wild. What to say, what to do and for how long. An expert indeed. Who was starting to make a hole in his finances. Chikaru was highly demanded, hence why to keep her to himself every night Julius had to disburse tremendous amount of money. Although she never revealed him who her other clients were or how many she had. Always make him feel like he is the only one in your work circle. Lies have always been women's best weapons since always, right? Fortunately for her, he was not smart enough to see the real her behind her mask. Or in other words, how much of a crook she was behind this calm smile and innocent façade.

Julius kept smiling to himself while undressing. Steam was slowly invading the room. It was coming from the bath filled with warm water. Waste you say? People dying of malnutrition and thirst? He did not care. He could afford it, after all. Afford anything he wanted. And this included using potable water to wash his body and why not take a bubble bath by the same way. A light whistle echoed in the bathroom as the man stepped in the tub and lied down. He sighed in contentment, another victorious grin tugging a side of his mouth. _Life is good…_ the thought stuck to his head while his eyes slowly closed. Life was good indeed. Chikaru would be coming in a few and they would proceed to their daily routine. A pang of desire shot through him at the thought of the raven-haired woman as his mouth became watery.

And thinking that ten days ago, he was _this _close to wet his pants in fear, even considered running for his life away from here and starting a new life somewhere else. All that because of _him_. Julius gritted his teeth. Who was he anyway? Who was he to defy the man who owned a whole city? Why has anyone ever seen his face hm? Who knows, maybe the Shadow was only a myth? An imaginary ogre used by the remaining dumb sanctimonious as a warning. A simple creation initiated by the utopians to manipulate the conscience of the illiterate mass. Beware the Shadow is coming for you! The man heartily laughed at the thought. Whoever he was, this chimaera would never be able to set a foot in this house without being slaughtered by the little army patrolling around. _Yeah right. I'm waiting for you, buddy._

Light steps echoed from the adjacent room and Julius' heart skipped a few beats. "Chi-Chikaru? Is that you?" He asked, straightening his back on the tube, head turned towards the opened door of the bathroom. Talking about the devil.

"Yes," a female whisper answered him and the man immediately relaxed, closing his eyes and settling back in position.

A smile made its way to his face. She was a little early than usual but it was good. It meant he had extra time to spend with her and he could use it right now. "Why don't you join me in the bath? I'm sure you would love it," the man said in a tentatively seductive voice.

He received no answer, just the swift sound of fabric being rubbed. His imagination worked on its own and a mental image of the woman appeared before his eyes. The extreme pallor of her skin offered to rabid eyes longing for flesh. The burning sun seemed to have no effect on it and God knows how much time he spent retracing each parcel with a hasty mouth. The almost erotic way she pronounced every word when reading _The Iliad _for him and how this secretive smile of hers was haunting him long after she left. Julius was totally and incredibly in lust with this woman. If he were to die now, he would be the happiest man in the world.

A cold draft engulfed into the bathroom, signaling of another presence and making the man shudder slightly. "There's enough room for the two of us."

The figure walked just behind him. A dark hooded shadow reflecting onto the steamy mirror on the left, that he would have seen if only his eyes weren't firmly closed. Julius felt a hot breath tickling his skin and he shivered in apprehension. The breath drew closer to his ear where it blew four little words.

"_No women, no kids._"

Eyes immediately snapped open but he did not have the time to react as a hand grabbed his hair firmly, diving his head underwater. He yelped in surprise. Water engulfed his mouth and lungs as he screamed for his life. Limbs moving hysterically in a frantic frenzy, splashing water everywhere in hope to catch something, anything that would help him to escape this deadly fate. His right hand wrapped around the arm that was trapping him and the man clenched his muscles, scratched his nails on the steely metal armoring it. Julius fought with the force of despair but he felt that strength was leaving his body and slowed the pace of his struggles. The hold on his head loosened and he tried one more time to free himself. A dull pain traversed his throat. Eyes opened underwater and the man could not suppress the feeling of terror creeping at the sight of his own blood flooding the transparent liquid. A few seconds left to live. The firm grip disappeared completely and his head slowly came to the surface, eyes wide open, looking up. Black irises met amber ones as Shizuma glanced at him.

_A woman… _The Shadow. _ And all this time I thought…_ It… was real. She was real and just like he had feared days ago, she had come for him. Mouth opened but only blood blurt out of it. _Beautiful angel of death…greet me in your arms…_a tentative hand reached for her but it fell down halfway as the last flicker of life disappeared from Julius' eyes. The last image he had gone with being the sight of this nymph looking down at him with a small smile on her face.

Shizuma sighed before scanning the room. Expert eyes examined each and every corner of it, spotting everything that could be traded or useful for herself. _Shampoo… _Her lips curved up in a victorious grin and she grabbed the tiny bottle. This time, she was not going to trade it. The woman took a few more supplies before throwing one last glance at the corpse floating in a crimson pool. Such a mess, really.

Shizuma exited the room silently, making her way through the bedroom. Amber eyes noticed a pair of boots carelessly thrown not far from the door. Her gaze drifted from her own to the ones on the floor before lighting up. Sitting on the more than comfy bed, the woman tried them out. Who knew?

_Mhm…_ a little too large for her feet, but she could always tighten the laces. Her hand was already on the knob when she heard footsteps walking towards her. Quickly making her mind, the assassin rushed under the bed as the door slowly opened.

"Thank you for escorting me, _gentlemen_," a female voice spoke. "I think I can work alone from now on…" it went on, in a teasing tone. "Unless you want to watch?"

A series of grunts answered the woman as Shizuma saw two pair of feet exiting the bedroom, leaving them alone. She steadied her breathing to be as silent as possible, mind boiling as she was searching for an escape. _Damn it!_ She growled to herself. That girl came earlier than usual! Or was it her fault for spending too much time with her usual supply-searching?

The bed bounced above her when Chikaru sat quite unceremoniously on it. She slowly removed her shoes and threw them away before collapsing on the bed, making it bounce again against Shizuma who was seriously losing her patience.

_I could take her off…_ of course. Disposing of her would be easy. Alas, Shizuma had principles. No women and no kids. She could kill a whole regiment if needed – understands, if it pays well – but never would she hurt the weakest ones in this new world. Those who had to carry the burden more than anyone else. With a quiet sigh of defeat, the assassin closed her eyes and waited.

After ten minutes of complete stillness, Chikaru finally decided to _move_. Sparkling hazel eyes drifted to the closed door of the bathroom. Julius did not come and greet her, which was weird considering how…lively he always became every time she crossed the threshold, like a dog whose tail would waggle at the sight of its… _owner_. Shifting to a sitting position, she kept glancing at the door silently.

"Julius?"

Silence. Shizuma frowned. _Shit!_ This was bad. Chikaru called the man again but no reply came. She crawled out of the bed and walked to the closed door. Everything after that happened in a blink of eye. She was roughly pushed forward before hearing the door slamming shut behind and strong arms wrapping around her frame, almost hurting her. A slender hand was placed on her mouth, the thumb and index pinching her nose and preventing the woman to breath.

Julius' body was floating in the tub, eyes gazing at the ceiling lifelessly and a bloody hole was adorning the left side of his throat. _I'm going to die…I'm going to die…_ Chikaru's heart pounded in her chest. _I'm going to die…_ she could not think of anything else at the moment with the sight of the dead man and the figure just behind her who tightened their grip again. The lack of air pushed the woman to try and free herself but it was no use as every time she moved the grip tightened and air was wasted. Whoever it was, that person was too strong for her. She adopted another tactic and tried to calm down. If the figure wanted to kill her, they would have already done it by now anyway.

When she felt that the body against her was relaxing, Shizuma removed her fingers slowly, allowing Chikaru to breath. Jerky puffs of air slammed again her hand, still placed on the woman's mouth. _Fear…_the assassin could smell it. The two figures kept still for a while until Chikaru returned to a relative state of calm. She could not move her head, otherwise she could have been able to look at the mirror and see who her assaulter was. All she could feel was the firm grip around her waist and the softness of that palm, pressed against her mouth. _Softness…? How come?_ For having felt them roaming her body countless times, she could tell men's hands were everything but soft. Rough, callused and sometimes even holed. But soft? No, never. Chikaru was going to push the reflection further when a puff of air against her ear prevented her to.

"You are going to count until three hundred," it whispered, sending shivers down her body. Weirdly enough, not the kind of shivers you were supposed to feel when being assaulted, no. It was…exciting. "When you reach it, I want you to scream as loud as you can. You hear me?"

The woman nodded.

"If you don't do it properly or call the guards before the countdown ends, I will come back…" it went on. "And kill you this time." Bluffing was her best weapon right now.

A drop of cold sweat ran down Chikaru's back as she nodded again.

"Now close your eyes."

Slowly, the grip around her frame loosened before disappearing completely. The hand on her face slipped, freeing her mouth that she made sure to keep shut as well as her eyes. It is only when she heard the door shut behind her that the woman allowed hazel eyes to come out of their hiding place and started to count.

_Five minutes…_ Shizuma thought as she exited Julius' bedroom. That was going to be short for an escape. The roof was the only loophole possible right now. The assassin ran to a window and opened it. Gazing downwards, she saw nothing. The patrol was probably checking the other side of the building now, which gave her a bit of time. Upward, the sniper she had spotted during her inspection was nowhere to be seen. With a breath, she crossed the window and started to climb, securing her catches and dragging her body up. This is during moments like this that the woman greatly hated to have to carry so many things with her all the time. Especially the long gun on her back right now which was making her progression harder than it already was. With one last push, the woman finally reached the roof. The sniper was on the opposite side, giving his back to the assassin. _Good…_ she could sneak behind him and twist his neck discreetly and then jump on the closest roof to flee – granted she doesn't die in the way.

_Good plan..._ the woman walked slowly towards him, senses in alert of any movement he might do. She was only a few inches away from him when a loud and strident yell echoed from the building, startling the guy and making him turn around in surprise. _Damn it!_ Shizuma cursed when he tried to hit her with his rifle. Hidden blades came out of her wrist as she dodged his assault and stabbed his stomach twice. Dead weight fell on her shoulder and she threw the corpse nearby.

_Good timing…_Shizuma gritted her teeth in frustration. _Very good timing._ Why didn't she just kill the girl and get rid of her in the first place? Dogs barked and humans shouted, invading the building with loud steps. Amber eyes scanned the area, finding the nearby roof. This was going to be tough. And risky. If she doesn't break a bone in the way she could call herself lucky. Shizuma closed her eyes, taking calms inhalations. Opening them, the assassin gathered as much momentum as she could before running towards the border of the roof.

_Thud._

_Ow!_ The woman landed awkwardly on her shoulder, body curled into a ball. A dull pain traversed it but the rush of adrenaline made her ignore the ache and get up. She returned on her tracks to see if anyone had noticed her swan dive but no guards could be seen in the hallway. _They must be inside…_probably searching for her right now.

A victorious grin spread her face. _Mission accomplished._

-0-

"What happened?" The loud voice of the bodyguard echoed in the room, asking the same question for the past ten minutes.

"I—I told you already." Chikaru was seated on the bed, a calm mask glued on her features. "I opened the door and he was lying in the tub," she moved her – purposely shaking - hand, vaguely pointing at the bathroom. "He…he was dead and I…" she breathed, adding in the drama, "I screamed."

The man kept looking at her with a skeptical face. "And you didn't hear anything suspicious? Was there someone in the room?"

"No and no," hazel eyes locked with his. A shudder traversed her body when she thought about the assassin, but she didn't show it.

He knew she was hiding something. He did not believe her and yet he had nothing to prove his assumption, nothing against her. For a few seconds the bodyguard considered she might be the killer but it made no sense. Her clothes were dry and not a single drop of blood could be seen on them. It wasn't her, for sure, but maybe she knew who killed his boss?

With a swift movement, the man walked to her, pinned Chikaru on the bed brutally and started undressing her. The woman squirmed beneath him but made no real attempt to try to stop what he was doing.

"I usually take an advance for this, you know?"

That was it; eyes snapped up at her and his hand smacked her face. "You shut up."

"What do you think you're doing?" Now, now she was trying to resist him. He had just damaged her working tool for God's sake!

The man did stop, but only when her upper half was completely undressed. This is when he pulled a small knife out of his belt. Chikaru's blood froze. The cold metal ran through her belly, up to the valley of her breasts and stopped when it reached one of her perky nipples.

A threatening smile faced her and she tried to keep her cool. "Now, darling I will repeat my question, was there someone in the room?" The blade played on her halo before pressing against the nipple, but not quite slicing it…yet.

Chikaru's heart was throbbing at her ears. What could she do? Tell the truth and be killed, or lie and be killed either way. Or seriously harmed at least, which was incompatible with her work. There was no escape.

"No," she repeated and held her breath expectantly.

Hours passed; or maybe only a few seconds, she did not quite know. The bodyguard sighed and got off of her. The woman shifted to a sitting position and put her clothes back on as he reached for the door.

"If I discover you helped in any way to his murder; I shall do much more with this knife. Get it?" She said nothing and he exited the room.

* * *

_Ouch_, Shizuma growled again as she tried to eat her meal. Her shoulder was giving her hell and disabling her left arm. She was pretty sure it was dislocated. She could not ask anyone to help and fix it, it would raise unwanted suspicions that she did not need at the moment. It was the critic step now, the one when her contract was fulfilled and that she needed to be as discreet as possible so she would not be caught. So the woman suffered, in silence.

_It's only for a few days_… she tried to convince herself. Four, maybe five at most. A little earlier than usual but considering her state, the assassin had no other choice. _Only for a few days…_

She needed painkillers. Or alcohol. Or both.

Finishing her meal, Shizuma leaned on the seat, rocking with it slowly as she was trying to think about anything else but the pain in her shoulder.

"You're early," the owner said when he saw Chikaru returning. She had a bruise the corner of her lip due to the slap earlier. It had turned into a nice swollen purple bubble.

"He's dead."

"Who? Julius?"

She nodded, but the man did not look so surprised. He knew it would happen anyway. One day or another, he had just hoped his best _filly_ could continue to empty his pockets a little longer before it happens. Life was hard, Julius definitely deserved his fate, but damn it, what would he do now?

"I'm going to clean up." Chikaru's voice drew the owner out of his thoughts. "I will be back later."

"Take your night," he said, shaking his head.

She was visibly tired if the look on her face was any help. This meant bad publicity for the services he was providing. He needed his girls to be on the top shape. The woman did not say a word when she walked upstairs, only scanning the inn quickly and noticing this same hooded shadow sitting on a dark corner that had been here for ten days now. Chikaru shrugged and disappeared upstairs.

-0-

_The squishy sound. Blood everywhere. Laughs, laughs they're laughing, laughing again. Who…where…what?_

_She's crying, isn't she? Or laughing? Laughing with them? Laughing at me?_

_"Hey, what do you think we should do with that one?" _

_The roaring sound echoed again. "I have my little idea…"_

_"Don't," a third guy intervened before whispering in the ear of the one who was holding the saw._

_"Yeah, I like the sound of this," his face lit up as he glanced over. "Very much."_

It was brutal. The awakening that is. The usual haze Shizuma was feeling just after a nightmare was short lived this time and let its place to a throbbing pain taking all her left arm. She bit her lip, stifling the low groan that wanted to escape. At least today was the last day of torture. Tonight she would leave this city and would not have to worry about getting caught anymore. She would find someone to help her replace that damned shoulder and go to her contact's place to claim her much deserved reward.

A smile tugged at her lips as she stood up from the bed and started to dress. Hood and blades in place, Shizuma closed the door behind her, taking the key to give it back to the owner and walked to the stairs. Her foot was only a few inches away from the first step when the assassin felt herself being violently bumped backward, back slamming onto the opposite wall, hurting her shoulder, _again_. She fell on her butt, leaned on the wall.

"Oh my…" a female voice spoke calmly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Chikaru extended her hand towards Shizuma who was glaring at her dangerously. "I'm sorry?" She repeated with a smile, knowing full well what that stare meant.

The assassin stared at her for a while longer before huffing quietly and getting on her feet – with difficulty though, but she made a point of honor not to accept the _so_ helping hand outstretched to her.

Chikaru's hand kept hanging in the air before joining her side. "You aren't very talkative, are you?" This was not a question and the woman went on, that irritating smile glued on her face. "I am pretty sure not to have heard your voice at all during your stay. Maybe you are mute?"

Shizuma did not answer, only raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Hazel eyes locked with hers before examining the overall figure quickly. "Why the hood? Do you have something to hide?" The smile turned into a sneaky smirk. "Scars maybe?"

The woman remained silent again, she glared at Chikaru until the said woman decided it would be better to just step aside and leave her the hell alone. _Urgh…_ Shizuma groaned to herself. Why didn't she kill her back then already? Oh yeah…something called principles.

The owner spotted her when she came downward and he nodded. "Leaving us already?" He received a cut nod. "Wait a minute, I will send someone for your water."

Shizuma leaned on the counter, whispering an inaudible thank you to him.

"OI! CHIKARU!"

The assassin rolled her eyes. _Damn it._ This woman was going to pursue her all her life.

"Yes?" A honeyed voice answered from the first floor.

"Get down here! I need you to go to the source, now."

Light steps made their way downwards and Chikaru appeared again, much to Shizuma's displeasure. Eyes sparkling with mischief, she walked to the owner who handed her the keys of the heavily guarded source of water and left the inn, but not without giving that annoying smile to the assassin again. Shizuma sat on a stool, leaned onto the counter in meantime. She massaged her neck with one hand, closing her eyes at the relief it gave her. Only a few minutes more, just a few minutes and she will be able to finally leave that hellhole for goo—

"Out of my way, woman!" A man yelled forcibly before entering the inn.

Shizuma recognized his voice. Troubles. She hated troubles. The opportunity was too good to risk it, and that's exactly why she ordered a drink. Half of it burned her insides. The rest of the alcohol was strategically poured on her clothes.

The (former) bodyguard stormed to the counter just next to her and gestured for the owner to come. The old man walked slowly, his eye twitching with suspicion. The guy looked angry and sleep deprived. Bad mix. "What do you want?" He asked, reaching for Shizuma's glass and refilling it at her silent request.

"Just…ask a few questions," the bodyguard inspected the area. His nose crinkling at the strong smell of alcohol radiating from the hooded figure sitting next to him.

He knew exactly what 'ask a few questions' meant. They had not found the killer yet. No wonder, the owner had heard the Shadow had been tracking Julius too. Everybody knew it, in fact. The guy was probably long gone, now. The bodyguard knew it too and now what he wanted was to find a poor guy he could pass his nerves onto and accuse the poor fool of the murder of his boss.

The glass eye narrowed funnily at him. This was not going to happen in his establishment. He had patiently built a reputation here. Everybody was welcome as long as they did not mess with him, his girls or his other employees. He knew better than to 'ask questions' to his customers considering how many of them had a more or less dark past. Discretion was guaranteed and highly appreciated. Hence why it had a good reputation. One the owner would not risk ruining.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes," the man replied, leaning on the counter, his back curling slightly. "To that girl who used to come."

_Chikaru…_ Shizuma and the owner thought simultaneously. This was bad. She had kept her mouth last time, but judging by the state of the guy next to her, it is most likely that she would not be able to remain silent. Or alive for that matter. A frown settled on her face as she gave a quick glance at the old man who steeled himself.

"She is not available." It was short and concise. And it also indicated the bodyguard that he would rather not mess with her, or him or both of them. His right hand was already reaching down the counter to his gun.

"Fine." He straightened his back while sitting on a stool. "I will wait for her, then," and ordered a drink.

The glass eye twitched at him as the owner withdrew his hand and poured a brown liquid in a glass before handing it. "You don't get it, boy," his face darkened. "She is _not _available. Not now. Not later." He sounded way too calm.

Shizuma was idly wondering why she decided that _now_ was the right time to leave her room and go down. Or why she was waiting at the counter instead of the usual dark corner. _Amateur's mistakes…_ and judging by the two men engaged in a glare war next to her, she was going to pay for this lack of rigor. Just when she thought it could not get any worse, the assassin caught snippets of a conversation before Chikaru finally entered the inn. _Great._

The bodyguard glared at her. The old man stared at her. Shizuma was still giving her back to the entrance, hands clenching and loosening repeatedly on her glass. Chikaru blinked at the two men, her serene smile vanishing into a suspicious scowl that was in fact hiding her fear. Everything after this seemed to be happening in slow motion as the bodyguard withdrew the two guns at his sides, one pointing at her and the other at the owner who was aiming him with a rifle.

The inn suddenly fell silent as the few people in there witnessed the scene.

"Drop it, old man," the bodyguard said, still looking at Chikaru whose face had turned a stoic façade. "Like I said, I only want to talk to her." A threatening smile tugged at his lips.

A growl echoed behind his back. "I will only say it once so listen carefully, boy. You are going to shove those guns up your ass and get out of here right now before I actually get angry." The shotgun stretched a little bit more to prove his point.

The man's smirk grew larger before he chuckled dryly. Like he was going to listen sagely to that old bastard. _In your dreams, fuck—_ his train of thoughts broke when he finally noticed the hand wrapped on his head and the cold sharpness pressed against the back of his neck. A blade that was. His eyes widened as he slowly registered what had happened. He was giving his back to the (he assumed) drunken figure next to him. Said person who took advantage of the little confusion provoked by his sudden outburst to lodge their knife dangerously close to his upper spine. Pressing against the smoother part, just below the skull. A silent threat. On the outside though, it just looked like Shizuma had her hand flat on back his head.

His breath quickened, coming out into sharp puffs of air. _How could that be?_ _How did that guy do?_ He was drunk, wasn't he? The smell, the smell had fooled him and the man forgot to watch his back. Chikaru noticed the pallor quickly spreading on his face and how his eyes drifted everywhere, searching for an escape. It is only at this moment that she remarked the hand connected to the back of his head. White slender fingers were wrapped around his skull like a spider on its prey. They looked smooth and feminine. _Smooth…_ the realization struck her and the woman could not help her eyes to light up slightly.

When she was sure she had the bodyguard's full attention, Shizuma leaned closer to his back.

"_Leave_."

It was a mute whisper that the man was sure he would not have caught if he was not carefully listening. The blade pressed hard against his spine again, emphasizing the command. He nodded slightly, feeling relieved when the sharp end withdrew slowly. A sudden wetness caught his attention and he glanced downward only to see fear had made him wet his pants. The bodyguard raggedly holstered his guns, sending dagger eyes around, at everybody who would have the bad idea of pointing at his crotch. With one last glare at Chikaru, he left the inn. Being careful not to turn around and meet Shizuma's eyes a single time.

The assassin inaudibly breathed, allowing her arm to settle back to her side. She frowned, lost in her thoughts. _I've made a mistake…_ provoking him was a very bad idea and the woman knew more than anyone else this would not go unnoticed. Payback time. Either he could come back with his buddies to end the deal right now and then, or wait until he can catch her by surprise. She decided she did not want to find out. Better leave right now. She knew she had drawn too much attention already. _I will never come back to this town._ The thought reassured the woman as she stood and turned around, meeting sparkling light brown eyes that made her sigh.

"Thank you." Chikaru said, her smile coming back in place. As sneaky as ever.

She handed Shizuma her flask full of water this time, deliberately brushing her fingers against the assassin's who rolled her eyes. She gave a cut nod as a goodbye to the owner who was already back to business, as if nothing happened, he waved back and she exited the inn.

-0-

Shizuma inwardly smiled at the sight of the horse.

"Fed and rested. Like a brand new one," a man's voice called. Shivers crept down his body when their eyes met. "I—I did not touch anything, I swear."

The woman averted his scared gaze and walked to the animal that raised his head at her sight before happily trotting towards her. Her hand reached behind his ear and petted the area. "Good boy," she murmured, smiling again. After a quick inspection to check if indeed nothing was missing and if the horse was alright, Shizuma untied the reigns from the saddle and tied them to her wrist.

Finally she could leave. The fabric protecting the lower part of her face from sun and dust was back in place as she slowly walked towards the endless ocean of sand. There was a small village at about three days ride from here. She would stop by and try to get a real medication for her shoulder. The woman felt strangely lighter as she walked away from the city. Her worries slowly vanishing. Julius was dead and she was still alive. That was how it worked here. No room for compassion. Even if, Shizuma had to admit she did an exception this time. That Chikaru chick. Weird woman. Weird smile. Distractions. Troubles that she preferred to keep away although she had voluntarily saved her life. This, she could not really understand why.

_Bah! I was bored, that's all._

Yes. Bored. _It doesn't matter anyway,_ the assassin brushed the thought away. Not like she was going to see that girl anytime soon.

Right?

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it?**

**Thought I could use some post apocalyptic-you're-all-gonna-die type of fiction for a change. The style/plot/setting might confuse you, given how it is at the extreme opposite of **_**Legato**_**. I hope you enjoyed the small glimpse though. **

**Yes, yes many references to the Assassin's Creed Series for the simple reason that it is an awesome franchise and their outfit screams 'Badass' to me. As for the **_**No woman, no kid**_**, I'll let you find from where this quote comes. ;)**

**Many thanks to Wicked White Queen who was able to follow up with this crazy idea and gave me a suitable summary. She deserves your gratitude, guys!**

**I don't really know how this story is going to be greeted by the fandom, good I hope. As for the second chapter, I started it, but the other story will be updated first. Comments are always welcome and appreciated. **


End file.
